Raise your voice Songfic challenge
by lilalo264888
Summary: All one-shots from several songs. Somethimes drama somethimes romantic,... from Within Temptation till Taylor Swift and more
1. Our Farewell

**A/N : hey guys this song just kept playing in my head so I had to put it on the screen , this fic is set after booth got shot in season 3 .  
The song is called Our Farewell by Within Temptation it's a beautiful song , you should listen it !**

**Bones' POV 3 months earlier :**I held you in my arms begging you to stay with me , after Pam shot you , but you slipped away , you left me Seeley Booth .  
_  
In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
_  
The Halloween party , you saving me from the Gravedigger , our mistletoe kiss and so much more.  
_  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace.  
_  
The "guy hugs" as you used to call them . When you held me I felt safe and ... Loved .

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

We are preparing your funeral . I still can't believe it , I don't want to believe it that you're gone . I care to much about you .

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

I always thought I was alone , my parents , Russ , Sully they all left . I thought there was nobody else out there for me . But now you're gone too I realize I had you still left .

_Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side_

You was the strongest person I'd ever known . Then how is it possible to take your life with one bullet , one tiny piece of HATE .

_But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?_

You was a great man Seeley Booth , My great man I realize that now but it's too late to tell you that .

_Sweet darling you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are_

Right now I am alone , even Angela doesn't know me as good as you did , you knew my favorite flowers , the food I'd liked .... I miss those times , I miss you .

_So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell._

I' a wreck right now , I don't know what's wrong or what's right ... but one thing I know if there is a place called Heaven you're there right now watching me .

**Bones' POV Present : **  
_  
This is not our farewell._

And it wasn't , it wasn't our farewell . You came back and right now we're Mr. and Mrs. Booth .


	2. Just a dream

**A/N: I wrote this while listening to Just a dream from Carrie Underwood and I must say, at the end I needed to blink a tear away XD.**

'This is just a dream…. Or even a nightmare,' Dr. Temperance Brennan-Booth said to herself.

She'd been married to Booth for 5 months now and 3 weeks ago he got shot, because of her, she thought, and he'd died. That rat bastard of a junk they had to arrest for murder, has now got two murders on his name. The murder of her husband. He had leapt in between her and her assailant, nothing on his mind but her safety. She felt a wave of panic rush through her as she thought about how selflessly he had protected them, leaving her and Parker to fend for themselves.  
She'd begged him to stay with her, like she'd done back 2 years ago, but nothing helped this time. He had died.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue._

"Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?" The words Booth had spoken so long ago still had the power to make her world spin. She felt her stomach clench as she remembered how he had looked, sitting on one knee in the middle of their living room, looking up at her with hope in his eyes. Just like then, she felt the love that he had for her. But right now the memory evoked pain in her. A desperate kind of pain that filled her being and left her feeling empty at the end of the day.  
_  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Brennan looked down at the photo she kept on her desk, her tears now falling freely.  
She shook her head, just like when she hadn't believed Seeley Booth was dead.  
"Why?" she whispered brokenly. "Why did you leave me alone?"  
"I didn't," a voice said.  
Brennan's head shot up in disbelief. Booth was sitting on her couch, wearing his wedding suit.  
"Booth?!" Tempe whispered, almost inaudibly, shocked that he was sitting in front of her "Why? Seeley, why?"  
Booth smiled at her, that smile he had given her when she had agreed to his proposal, his puppy brown eyes sparkling with delight.  
"I didn't, Bones."  
Temperance blinked her eyes rapidly, the vision of her husband slowly disappearing.  
"Stupid visions!" she yelled, wiping away a tear.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream  
_  
"Dr. Brennan…-Booth?" Sam Cullen asked, the last time she'd spoken to him was when they had been arranging Booth's funeral.  
Eyes full of fury shot to the deputy director of the FBI.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" she spat. "There's no Dr. Brennan or Dr. Brennan-Booth! I DIED, JUST LIKE MY HUSBAND."  
Cullen nodded, putting the box with Booth's belongings on the floor next to the door and left. She took a deep breath to steady herself. She slowly got up and made her way to the box. It felt as if it called to her. She couldn't resist it. She bent down to pick up the box with trembling hands. She clutched it tightly to her chest as she sat down on the couch.  
Her breathing was laboured as she slowly lifted the lid off of the box.  
It was all in there.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart  
_  
A copy of the song that had been played during his funeral, a folded flag that was proof that he would be missed by many. And his gun.  
She slowly lifted the gun from the box and studied it.  
The gun that he had used to protect her time and time again...  
Maybe, just maybe it could keep her safe from the empty life that lay ahead of her too.  
She slowly lifted the gun and pressed it against her temple.  
As she did that, she could see Booth standing in front of her and heard the determined, soft and comforting sound of his voice. "No, Bones. Don't..."  
Her heart missed a beat and her entire body went tense. She blinked her eyes, but as she opened them again, he was gone... She was alone in her office once again.  
She sank further into the couch and clutched his gun, the CD and the flag to her chest, in a desperate attempt not to fall apart...

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

The next days didn't get any better, to be honest Brennan was a wreck.  
Booth kept visiting her four to five times a day, and Temperance just got worse and worse.  
On Cam's advice she went to visit his grave, trying to get a grip on herself.  
She touched the cold tombstone, slowly breathing out.  
Brennan kneeled in front of her husband's grave.  
"Baby, why did you leave me?" she mumbled, knowing he was probably standing right behind her.  
"AND DON'T SAY YOU DIDN'T LEAVE, BECAUSE YOU DID!" She shot him an angry look.  
Booth looked at his wife speechlessly.  
"Booth.." she whispered, tears flowing over her cheeks again.  
"I'm sorry but…come back or…" she swallowed deep. "Or just leave me..for real this time, no mind tricks."  
Seeley nodded. His vision blurring in front of Brennan's eyes.

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_"Bones…Bones." Booth's soft voice spoke to her.  
Brennan shot back up.  
"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME!!" she cried.  
Seeley's thumb brushed her cheek.  
"Honey, were are you talking about?" he asked.  
Brennan looked around, then stared at him for several moments.  
"A hospital?" she asked.  
Booth nodded, and took her hand in his.  
"Yeah…You shot in distress and hit your head, for a moment I feared for both your and the baby's life."  
Brennan looked at her abdomen...their baby.

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah  
_  
Temperance started laughing.  
"I was just a dream… Just a dream... thank god."  
"What dream?" a puzzled Booth asked.  
Brennan just laughed and kissed her husband.  
"I love you, Seeley Booth. Don't ever leave me."


	3. Hey Seeley

'Pff, paper work.' Was the only thing Brennan thought as she entered her apartment.  
She and Booth had solved another case and in half an hour he would come over to completely finish it. 'Time enough for a shower.' She decided.

Over the past week the two partners got slightly flirtier. Lingering touches, smug looks occasionally and different stuff. And somehow it made her very happy.  
She made her way to the bathroom, humming and singing softly.  
_  
"Hey Seeley, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked, we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to."_

Turning the water to hot, she stepped in the shower, the droplets of water drawing figures on her skin. Brennan sighed, after a stressing case this could be so relaxing. She inhaled the mix of steam and her shampoo and continued singing softly.

"_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Seeley, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone"_'What is happening with me?' Brennan thought.  
She felt like a schoolgirl again, completely in love with her high school crush.  
'Argh, who cares?' She reasoned. ' Nobody hears me.'

"_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself"_

After soaping, and rinsing the soap from her hair, she dried herself with one fluffy, lavender smelling towel and made her way to her bedroom for putting on some fresh clothes.

"_Hey Seeley, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Seeley, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same."_

After changing into a pair of sweats and a tank top, she looked in the mirror that hang above the table, were she kept her make-up, perfume, jewelry and other stuff. Settling herself at the table, she started drying her hair with the towel until it had gone from wet to damp, and then took the hairdryer out of a drawer, blowing it completely dry.

"_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself."_

Seeley Booth pulled over at Bones' place, he saw the light was shining so figured she was home. Happily hopping up her stairs, he reached her floor and later her apartment.  
"Bones. Open up, it's Booth." He knocked at her door.

"_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine."_

After two minutes, still no response.  
Listening carefully, he heard a soft melody coming from inside of, what he figured, was a hairdryer.  
He used his spare key to get inside, like she told him to, if she wasn't opening up.  
Softly making his way towards the noise he listened to her beautiful and relaxing chanter.

"_Hey Seeley, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?"_

Booth grinned, she was singing about him? Boy, he cursed himself for not noticing she loved him.  
As he broke from the trance she likely brought him in with her lovely humming voice, he knocked on the door, not really ready to break the spell.  
What if she panicked and built those brick walls up again?

"_I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic-…"_"Booth!!!" A shocked Temperance brought out, her cheeks reddening because he heard her song.

"I..ah I.." She stuttered.

'God she's cute if you catch her like that.' Booth thought." It's ok." He grinned. "Kinda cute when you sing about me."

The shade of red on her cheeks even turned darker as he moved towards her, pulling her onto her feet.

"What are you doing?" Brennan asked, as he pulled her closer to his body, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well," He explained. "It's raining OUTSIDE, I hope that counts too.."

'For what?' Brennan was about to ask, as Seeley leaned in for as slow, lingering kiss that left them both waiting for more.

Brennan smiled sweetly. "I should sing more often." She said before they met for another kiss, this on passionate and wild as they nipped at each others bottom lip, wanting nothing more than the fairytale kiss they both fantasized about, sharing with each other.

Although the partners didn't finish the paperwork, Brennan did learn something great that night.

The laws of physics COULD be broken.

**A/N: Original was Hey Stephen from Taylor Swift but I kept hearing this in it so...voila!**


End file.
